A Princess and A Rebel Queen
by PonyGothic1997
Summary: Both Courtney and Raven Queen are two people from different words, but put them together and you get them as friends, and seeing how they can relate, they start to fall for each other! What will their people think of their relationship? Will any of their enemies try to stop them? And will Courtney choose to be with Raven or go back to being hated? You'll have to find out in this!
1. The Night After All Stars

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for again being inactivated. Laziness, school, and right now, I'm trying to see if I can find a job and learn how to drive in order to help out my family. They really need me, so I'd been busy. :( I once again apologize for being lazy and not making stories. Like I'd said, I'll come on from time to time. Just give me some time as well. **

**But with that said, this story is you guessed it, a crossover between Total Drama and Ever After High! :D I'm so excited to be making this story because it involves around my two favorite characters from the shows: Courtney and Raven Queen and I'd said this before, but I'll say it again: I ship them together! I know it sounds weird and you're asking why I do ship them; so here's the answer: **

**I started to ship them after I got into Ever After High. Once I read about Raven after learning that she does not want to follow her destiny to be the next Evil Queen and how everyone, even the people she cares about (excluding Madeline) like Apple always see her as evil and all she wants to do is just be herself and make friends. This suddenly made me think of Courtney because of all the hate she gets and how her conflict with most of the people she cared about like Gwen, Duncan, Scott, etc... And how she is only a competitive person, but everyone mistreats and misunderstands her and worse, betray her. Therefore, seeing how they have similar problems, that's how they came! :D Hopefully that's a good answer for you guys. **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this story. I'm planning it to be my magnum opus. I want it to be perfect, I actually demand that **_**everything **_**in this story must be perfect or as Blondie Lockes puts it: "Just Right." **

**Enjoy! Even if you like Total Drama and/or Ever After High! 8D**

Chapter One: The Night After All Stars

It was the night after the fifth season of Total Drama ended. The night after All Stars ended, the night after Mike won and defeated Mal and the night where he was happy that he not only won the money, but he also won Zoey from getting hurt by Mal; and since Mal is now gone, he, Zoey, as well as those who found out who Mal was, would no longer have to be afraid of him because he was defeated and locked away forever. Sadly though, now that the island had sunken, thanks to the fracking machine Chef used in order to make the moats, everyone got soaked and didn't know where to go until Chris remembered the old abandoned movie studio he used for the second season, so he told everyone to find whatever they can use as boats and rafts and follow him to the movie studio. Knowing Chris, everyone thought that this wouldn't work, but surprisingly, it did. All the Total Drama cast members were all at the movie studio, even the ones who were in the balloons and didn't get popped were there, all safe and sound. Once seeing them, Chris, being his usual sarcastic self, asked them how did they get there, but their only answers were just glares, so he stopped and welcomed them back to the movie studio, where by his orders, told Chef and some interns to make some movie trailers for the former contestants and invite the rest of the contestants who didn't complete in All Stars for a party since they would be leaving soon once the new season comes out. Chef obeyed Chris and therefore, new movie trailers were made, the rest of the former contestants came and a party celebrating Mike's victory was being held.

The party had everything you can imagine: Food, drinks, music, it was your typical party and everyone who was there was doing what they usual do. Socialize, talk or make out if they were in a relationship, and since most of them were separated, they all said that they missed each other, glad that they are together again, and hope that they had a good time on the season. However, despite the happiness, despite the socializing hour, despite everything that seemed happy and optimistic, only one contestant seemed the opposite. She was feeling negative, upset, and didn't even go to the party because she refused to after all she went through and that contestant was Courtney, the CIT herself. There was no denial that Courtney would be upset about the party. First of all, she lost the million again, second, because of that, she wasn't in the mood to party or even show her face, and thirdly, because she didn't want to show her face, she especially didn't want to show it to Gwen and Scott, the only two friends or at least somewhat friends she had on the season until they saw the chart that she made with them getting eliminated because they accused her of preferring the money over them, in which that sounded true, but once the CIT thought more and more about it, the more upset and regret she felt because she actually lost her friend again and a boy who could had actually loved and cared for her unlike Duncan, who showed her nothing, but betrayal and now, the irony came back to her and bit her: She _betrayed _Gwen and Scott, her only two friends that she actually liked and wanted to keep until the end of the season, but now, now they only saw her as an enemy, someone they didn't want anymore, and worse, someone they hated.

"How," Courtney said in an upset accent. "How could I do that, especially to my very own best friends?" She concluded. The CIT couldn't help, but cry about the lost of her best friends. All she wanted was to win, but not like this. She made a mistake and wanted to fix it, but she couldn't because she realized that she was and always will be portrayed as selfish, mean, vain, and rude. And no one will want to be her friend again, not even the Goth or Farmboy. In addition, Scott would probably not want to date her again, not after what she did to him. And Gwen, Gwen would definitely not want her as a friend _or _a best friend ever again!

"I lost them both," The CIT spoke up again in sadness. "My best friend, my boyfriend, and my happiness, and the worst part is that I even deserve it." Finished the CIT with sorrow and it started to fill up her heart and even her eyes. Feeling these feelings, Courtney then climbed up on top on her trailer's bed, pulled her knees to her face and started to cry. She cried out her sorrow, her sadness, and her disappointment. All in her tears were filled with such sadness because of how upset she was for losing the things she loved. Back to her old personality, back to her being hated, and worst, back to her being friendless.

Once the CIT began to cry on her bed with her knees covering her face, a knock was on her door and despite saying she was hated and friendless again, she actually forget about one person who did care about her and it was:

"Courtney, are you in there?" The voice of Bridgette, the surfer girl asked from outside and the friend that actually loved Courtney.

**A/N: Whoeee! That was fun to make! (: I hope it wasn't that long to make and if it was, I'm sorry, I'm actually trying to make sure I don't write very long. I actually like writing my stories around medium. Meaning that it's not too short nor too long. **

**Also, if I made Courtney a bit OOC, I apologize for that too and I hope she isn't. Come to think of it, the way I portrayed her in this chapter reminded me on how I portrayed back in my "You're Not Alone" story. **

**And finally, during the next few chapters, you will be introduced to Ever After High! I promise! :D But first, we need to see what Bridgette will do with Courtney? Find out next time in Chapter Two! **


	2. Bridgette Steps In Strange Things Happen

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for not making this or updating this! I'd been very lazy and busy with school and chores and I had trouble on how to upload new chapters to stories that I needed my cousin, Officially a Psychopath to help me! Thank you again Jawzy! Love ya! **

**Well now let's see what will be happening to our CIT? Will Bridgette be able to help her and be on the look out for foreshadowing. ;)**

**Enjoy and Total Drama and Ever After High are not owned by me, they are owned by Teletoon and Mattel.**

Chapter Two: Bridgette Steps In & Strange Things Happen

* * *

"Bridgette?" Courtney who was still in her trailer room asked in surprised.

"Yeah, it's me," Bridgette replied back with happiness because her best friend heard her, "may I come in, please?" Filled with enthusiasm to hear her best friend since Island talk to her for the first time since Chris forced most of the teens to be put on the other seasons, Courtney smiled her bright orange lips and accepted Bridgette's request. "Yeah, you may come in Bridgette." Within two seconds, Bridgette opened the door of the CIT's trailer and walked in happily. Seeing her again, Courtney flew up, and went over to hug her best friend.

"Oh Bridgette, I'd missed you so much." Courtney confessed as she and Bridgette locked arms together.

"I feel the same way too Courtney," Bridgette said "Being with Geoff is fun, but being without you isn't." The surfer finished, making the Princess giggled.

"Especially since I was force to be on this season, which I knew would turn out to be bad in the first place!" Courtney couldn't help, but say in disgust. "Plus, why would I want to go that party? I usually don't like them, they don't fit me." The CIT flew out her sentence with a little sadness, knowing that everyone was going to be there, even Gwen, the best friend that she once again lost, and Scott, the guy that could had loved and cared for her, but no, she also lost him because of what happened during the ice cream challenge. Same with Gwen, she lost the best friend she could had ever asked for, and a boyfriend who was more loyal and sweet to her more than Duncan was, even if he was a rebel bad boy like him, but he was still there for her. In addition, even at her elimination, Scott was the only one that said that she was not that bad. Either way, this still didn't help the pain she was feeling. Remembering these horrible events, Courtney lowered her head in shame and closed her eyes tightly as she was ready to cry. Bridgette saw this and knew what was up.

"Courtney, are you," The surfer asked, but Courtney finished up for her.

"About to cry because I made a mistake by choosing winning over Gwen and Scott, who could have been the best people for me? Yes, yes I am." Once she completed her sentence, Courtney felt a burn in throat and tears filling up her eyes. Seeing this, Bridgette quickly grabbed her and starts to hold her tightly as if she was a teddy bear.

"Courtney, I'm so sorry," Bridgette confessed and hugged her more tightly. She even rubbed her back.

"It's not your fault," Courtney sniffed, "after all, I don't deserve any happiness, never had, never will." Bridgette gasped. "Courtney, that's so untrue. You're my best friend!" Although she heard, the CIT Princess refused to believe her best friend and still cried like a little child. She felt hurt, destroyed, lost, empty, scared, lonely, and unhappy. She didn't care what Bridgette was telling her, all she wanted was Gwen and Scott back, mainly Gwen because she wanted her back the most. Gwen was like a sister to Courtney, they got along so well on World Tour, but when Duncan came back and shared a kiss with Gwen, things got ugly between them and when All Stars came, all Gwen wanted to do was get Courtney's friendship back, but no matter what she did, she miserably failed and even feared that Courtney would never forgive her and accept her again. This eventually would change in the boxing challenge when the two were forced to fight each other, but then they finally saw that they both only return to make amends with each other, they hugged and made up. Thinking about these memories again, Courtney broke down once more and sobbed ten times harder than ever.

"Oh Bridgette," Courtney cried with tears running down her face and snot coming out of her nose, "I want Gwen back!" She cried in confess, making Bridgette once again hug her and even starts to wipe her eyes. She felt like a mother trying to calm her little child down.

"I know, that's why I came here." Bridgette revealed, making Courtney look at her in shock. "Really," Courtney feedbacks with some happiness in her "you came here because of that?" Bridgette nodded with a smile. "But wait," Courtney began to speak with concerned, "how did you," before she can even finish, Bridgette stepped in and concluded her sentence, just like how Courtney did the same earlier.

"You wouldn't think I would watch All Stars because you were in it? That's like me going to the beach without my surfboard since I'm a surfer." Both girls laughed once the sentence ended. Courtney flew her arms around Bridgette's neck.

"Oh Bridgette, I have missed you."

"I'd missed you too, Courtney." Both girls ended their short conversation with a hug and a smile, which lasted for at least ten minutes before Bridgette spoke up again.

"Now are you sure you don't want to go the party?" The blonde surfer asked, "I know Scott would like to see you in your Princess dress." She accomplished with a wink and then Courtney got a smile and rosy pink face. "Well, now that I think of it, he would like that, so yeah I'll go." Bridgette cheered happily and hugged Courtney again.

"Oh, I knew you would say yes!" The blue hoodie wearing friend talked, "but first, let's me give you a makeover. After all, what princess wouldn't look good without some makeup?"

"Good point," Courtney agreed. "But mainly, I'm going because I'd missed you."

"Fair enough for me, but as long as I make you happy, I'm happy." Bridgette ended.

A few minutes later, Bridgette was adding some powder makeup on her best friend, then replaced it with some purple eye shadow, and finally, gave her sapphire earrings that would dangle from her ears, the surfer had ended Courtney's make over.

"Ta da," Bridgette gleefully said, "you can look now." She said when she turned Courtney over to a mirror that was in Courtney's trailer. Once Courtney opened her eyes what she saw was her lips shiny brighter than ever, her eyelids covered with purple as if they were grapes, black eyeliner around her eyes and mascara making her eye lashes a little bit longer. The CIT looked at her reflection for over five minutes, making Bridgette worried, but she still remained calm. "Bridgette," she spoke finally, causing Bridgette to jump a bit. Courtney then looked at her olive green eyes and smiled satisfied, "I love it." Feeling relief and happy now, the makeup artist smiled and the two girls hugged each other.

"Thank you, Bridgette, I feel beautiful." Courtney said with joy.

"Courtney, you always been beautiful, and always will be." Her best friend replied with content and this made the Princess hug her again. Suddenly, Bridgette remembered one more thing. "Oh, and before I forget," she quickly reached into her pocket, and out came was the same blue crystal-like tiara Courtney had worn in the Fairytale Challenge on Action; feeling even more joyful, Courtney bended herself over and like a queen being ready to be crowded, Bridgette gentle placed the crown on top of Courtney's head. Afterwards, Courtney herself reached up and smiled at her best friend. Bridgette smiled back and grabbed Courtney's hand.

"Now, let's go have fun and show everyone that you are an amazing person!"

"Right, and by the way," Courtney began to ask, "When did you become so good in makeup?"

"Let's just say that Geoff and I went on a lot of dates." Answered the Princess's best friend. The two then walked towards the trailer door, and off they went to the party.

At the party, it was still filled with fun and excitement, lots of food was being served and eaten, mainly by Owen, the first and second generation of cast members were either getting along or not, depending how they were, activities and games were being held, and it was just a lot of fun for everyone. At the place the food was being served, Gwen was sitting there alone with some tea. She wasn't actually alone, Trent and LeShawna found her once the party began and they were both happy to see her again, and all three began to talk about their personal lives and how Gwen was on All Stars, but she didn't go all the way through because she didn't want to bring up the controversial ice cream challenge, which she told them 'she'll never forget' and Trent and LeShawna told her that they saw everything, so they were aware. With that said, the musician and the sassy sister went off to find some other friends to be with, leaving Gwen alone; the two did promise to return, but for Gwen, it felt like forever. Therefore, she felt bored and lonely at the same time.

"What a wonderful party this turned out to be," The Goth Girl said to herself and then picked up her teacup and drinks a few sips of her tea. "At least this tea is good." Once she finishes her tea, a raven crow comes flying down to her spot and lands its feet gently by her side, and just stares at her like it belonged to her. Knowing her Gothic side, Gwen decided not to have the young bird isolated, and began to talk to it.

"Well, it's nice seeing you here Mr. Raven," Gwen began to talk to the black bird, "seen everything interesting?" She joked. The raven just stared at her and even titled its head a bit. Then it looked up at the sky, started to spread its wings and off flew the raven into the dark starry sky. Leaving only behind a fallen feather that landed by Gwen's teacup; and to Gwen's surprised, it had a purplish color instead of a black color, the common color for ravens.

"Hm, a purple feather from a raven," Gwen said in curiosity. "Now you don't suspect that everyday. Quoth the raven" The Goth then went back to her tea drinking. Once she began to drink again, a voice almost made her choke on her tea.

"Gwen, quietly come here!" The voice said and when she saw to see who had called her, it was Trent, along with LesShawna, who came jogging to her faster than a coyote trying to get its meal. Gwen looked at them with a concern face and asked them what was up.

"Gwen, you won't believe who's out here now," LeShawna said.

"Who is?" Gwen replied, "Tell me."

Trent spoke, "Gwen, it was the only person who hasn't been seen at this party all night." Hearing Trent's words, Gwen started to go deep in thought and think of all the people at the party, who wasn't here. She thought harder and harder, she saw pretty much everyone, especially the people she hated or couldn't stand anymore like Heather, her biggest enemy since Total Drama began and Duncan, the disloyal boyfriend whom was in the way of her and Courtney's friendship before it got destroyed in World Tour. However, when she thought of Duncan and her friendship with Courtney, she finally got her answer and looked a little surprised and disgusted at the same time because when she thought of Courtney, she thought of the ice cream challenge from All Stars.

"Let me guess," Gwen started to talk to them, "it's Courtney isn't?" She ended in disgust and a little anger.

"Yeah," they both told her at the same time.

"Well, I don't wanna see her." The Goth confessed, "Not now nor never."

"But Gwen," Trent said, "everyone else does."

"Well I'm not everyone," Gwen began to argue.

"Yeah, we know, but you gotta see what Bridgette did to her!"

"Wait," Gwen started to go blank and confused, "Bridgette was the one who made her get out here?" Trent and LeShawna nodded. As she heard this, The Goth started to get less angry and disgusted and more curious and bemuse. This was mainly because despite all the actions Courtney did on the show, all the mood swings she had, Bridgette still stayed by Courtney's side and helped her, though not all the time since Bridgette was now always with Geoff and the two never stop making out, they go nonstop.

"So," Trent started to ask, seeing her two friends waiting for her reply and feeling her curiosity get the best of her, the girl with the teal and black hair sighed reluctantly.

"Okay, we'll go see her." Once she answered, Trent and LeShawna quickly pulled her by her arms and off they went to see Courtney, who was indeed with Bridgette and everyone, even those who were Courtney's biggest enemies all saw the two girls with their arms locked, smiling happily, and even waving at them. The crowd was in complete shock seeing Courtney because they all thought that she was going to not come out of her trailer room whatsoever to the party, but now seeing what Bridgette has done to her and seeing her happiness, everyone was in complete shock.

"My gosh," Gwen said surprised, "she is here!"

"And happy, really happy." Trent added.

"Very happy indeed." LeShawna said.

Bridgette and Courtney started to make their way through the crowd of people, still smiling and waving and before they could make it to the end, Scott, who played the antagonist in the fourth season, Revenge came up in front of them, making the two stop and look at him in shock.

"Scott?" Courtney asked, this made Scott himself blush like crazy, and out bashfully, he said "Oh, hey Courtney, see to nice you." The farm boy blurted out, mixing up his words. Courtney just giggled with humor and embarrassment.

"Thanks Scott, I didn't knew I was gonna see you," The Princess humbled out.

"Yeah, same," Scott said back, "weird huh?"

"Indeed."

"I'm uh, I'm uh," Scott blushed with embarrassment and quickly started to sweat like he was on a hot summer beach. He started to look around and quickly, he saw a bright pink rose that was set on a brush, and without thinking, he pulled the rose off the brush in a rush, making him yelp in pain do the thorns cutting him and handed it to Courtney, and continually still talking to her with nervousness.

"I'm just shocked to see you like this!" Scott admitted as he handed the rose to Courtney, who herself was shocked since their relationship came to a quick end in All Stars, and like Gwen, Scott hated what Courtney did to him in the ice cream challenge, wanting the money over him instead. Yeah, he was angry and upset, but something about Courtney made Scott loved her a lot; and seeing her again, he possibly had founded the answer. Yeah, Courtney was rude and bossy, but according to Scott, as long as Courtney looked beautiful, he didn't care. Plus, he was thinking about having second, or in this case, third thoughts about getting back with Courtney. Sure they had their ups and downs, the chart Courtney made did set him off, but it all didn't matter to him as he tried to put it, Scott found Courtney to be beautiful, motivated, smart, hardworking, and all those things just made him love and like her even more. Courtney, who was still in shock seeing that Scott still likes her, carefully takes the rose he had given her and takes it as her gift.

"Well, thanks Scott, I'm glad you like how I look." The tanned girl smiled her bright orange lips, making Scott smile back with tender in his lips. Like she and Bridgette said earlier, Scott was going to like how Courtney looked, and he did, making them right. Following this, Gwen who had seen Courtney as well as this event happening from the back made her way up to Courtney, and like Scott, was shocked to see Courtney in her TDA Princess dress and the makeup and earrings Bridgette had given her. When her eyes met up with Gwen's, both girls went shocked.

"Courtney," Gwen started to speak, Courtney didn't know what to do. The new look that Bridgette had given her made everyone surprised, but she didn't knew that Gwen would be surprised either. In fact, she thought Scott and Gwen would just ignore her, but no, they weren't. "Bridgette put something in this makeup." Courtney said to herself in her head as a joke, but after all, she _did _wanted to make amends with Gwen as well as Scott, so not feeling alone anymore, she spoke up.

"Hello Gwen, nice to see you." Courtney responded, making her cheeks get pink, just like how Scott was when he first saw her.

"Yeah, same," Gwen agreed awkwardly. Courtney continued.

"Gwen, listen," she said as she began to walk over to the Goth, but when she told Gwen to listen, the Goth's pale face went from shock to vengeance, making Courtney a bit nervous.

"I know I made a big mistake when I wanted you eliminated second to lost," Courtney started to confess, "and I know that I can't simple say that I don't know what went wrong back there, but it's the only argument I got. I made a big mistake and I can't fix it whatsoever. All I know is that I got too caught up in the game that I'd forgot what was more important to me. You only returned just to be my friend again, and I felt the same too." The CIT said the first paragraph of her apology and confession, making Gwen become surprised once more, "So all I'm saying is," Courtney began once more, "I'm sorry, I'd wanted to win, but not like this. I was a monster, I was selfish, and more importantly, I'd lost you. Someone who was like a sister to me, someone who shared some of the same interest in me, and someone who would have been my best friend, but then I got so competitive that I didn't think right, I'd thought wrong." Hearing her speaking the truth, though it wasn't a good truth, The Goth started to speak in concerned.

"Well, I wasn't that mad at you I guess," Gwen admitted.

"Really, you weren't?" Courtney asked.

"But," continued Gwen, "that doesn't mean that I'll now forget this moment."

"Oh, me neither,"

"So with that said, seeing how you really did missed me and you confessed that you won't be able to fix this mistake," just as she said her reply to the CIT's apology, everyone, mostly Courtney started to feel nervous, shocked, and worried. What was Gwen going to do? Was she going to forgive Courtney or was she going to abandoned her forever? After thinking hard, Gwen smiled and replied, "Courtney, I forgive you." Immediately, Courtney swung her arms around Gwen and hugged her hard, Gwen did the same. Everyone else, though they didn't really like Courtney, just shrugged and clapped and even cheered. As long as Courtney apologized for her mistakes, then they were happy.

"Gwen, I'm so happy that you forgive me!" Courtney said cheerfully, "I thought you would not forgive me."

"I'm happy that I forgive you too, Courtney. I didn't want to lose you either." Gwen replied back and they hugged again. And once again, almost everyone cheered. However, if there was one person that did not approved of this, it was the delinquent that dated the two girls both, Duncan himself. All he wanted to do at the party was just be alone and maybe talk to Geoff and DJ since they were his only best friends and everyone else hated him, even Gwen and Courtney, which didn't shocked him really. He and Courtney had bad chemistry, and while he was upset about Gwen dumping him, he eventually got over it and just moved on with his daily juvenile life. In addition, he was actually on parole now, and his parole officer was at the party too, making sure that punk didn't cause any trouble; however Duncan could had cared less about the party.

"Yeah, whatever," The delinquent mumbled to himself, "I didn't even want to come to this party, so why should I care?"

After the heartfelt apology between the two girls, everyone was called to go the stage, which was the elimination ceremony that was used in Action by Chris because he had a special announcement to make. This made everyone worried since knowing Chris, whenever he had a special announcement, it was something bad; but to their surprise, Chris only wanted to thank everyone for coming to party, was happy to see everyone happy, and because that he said that the new season was going to have third generation cast, he decided to be nice and let them have fun before they all went home to their families and friends.

"Everyone, cast members," Chris started to talk to the teens, "it's been an effect to have you guys on here, and it's been fun, and by fun I mean I'd torture you guys in the most dangerous ways ever since that's what fun is to me." His joke got no laugh at of anyone. The host cleared his throat and carried on, "Anyways, as I was saying, I'm just glad that you guys made season one through five great. It had everything that I'd and our audience accepted from you guys: drama, comedy, drama, friendships, drama, conflicts, drama, romance, me torturing you guys, and me looking good. And now, to end my speech, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I just wanted to say congrats to Mike for winning this season and enjoy the party!" Chris ended his speech and then the party went on as everyone cheered for Mike and for themselves.

When the party went on with the teens hosting it, Courtney was with Gwen at the food table, so was Scott since he was still trying to get Courtney back, but aware that she was going to be with Gwen for a long time, he just sat by her.

"I'm so glad you and I are friends again," Courtney said to Gwen once more as Gwen herself smiled back to her.

"I know so am I." Gwen told her. "We both are." Courtney nodded, "Yeah, I regret everything that went wrong between us."

"Same," The two once again best friends shared a smile and started to eat some of the food that was on the table. As Courtney was reaching for the fruit basket, she saw an apple, but it wasn't no ordinary apple, it looked bright red, so bright that it was brighter than Courtney's lips. In fact, the more she stared at the apple in awe, she wondered if the apple looked dangerously delicious like if she bit into it, she would fall into a deep sleep, just like in Snow White. So in the end, she put down the apple and grabbed a plum instead and started to eat that instead. Gwen then gave her a teacup and plate and started to pour some tea in it from a pitcher.

"Hope you like green tea," Gwen told her as she started to pour in the tea into the cup.

"Oh, I do, it's the best tea flavor ever!" Courtney replied with an optimistic voice.

"I like tea too, Courtney!" Scott said to his soon-to-be again girlfriend as a way to get her attention, it worked until Scott drunk some of the tea out of the pitcher, but after the first three seconds, he spitted it out on disgusted and started to clean his tongue. Courtney and Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

"You plan to get back with him?" Gwen jokingly asked. Courtney just shrugged and replied, "I'll just have to wait and see."

"Good enough." Gwen responded and the two girls began to drink their tea. After they put down their cups, Courtney noticed something about her cup and her plate as well. They were both purple and the cup had some gold accents around the top of it. The cup was also thin looking, so this made the cup and plate together look like a hat, but not just any hat, a hat the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland would wear; do to his love for tea.

"What is up with the fairytale references today?" Courtney quietly asked herself. "For the rose looked like something out of Sleeping Beauty, then the apple reminded me of Snow White, and now, my teacup and plate remind me of the Mad Hatter, What's next?"

"Anyways," Gwen spoke up, making Courtney jump up, "so what made you missed me the most?" The Goth asked Courtney, whom tried to redeem herself after being startled.

"My gosh, almost everything!" Courtney spilled out.

"Really, like what?" Gwen asked in a curious tone. Courtney began to list everything that she did wrong in All Stars as well as World Tour that made her and Gwen split up. "My chart, the ice cream challenge, voting you off in Australia, almost hurting you or literally hurting you, you saving me from that deer when I secretly wanted it to eat you because that was when I'd cared about the money and not you, saying you were villain," the Princes started to run out of breath, so Gwen put her head on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, slowed down Court." Gwen stopped her just in time. "Wow, so you really did regret all those things huh?" Courtney nodded with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to hear," Gwen again said, but then came to a sudden stop. She then started to get a bitter look on her face, making Courtney nervous. "Wait, what did you say about the deer and me?" Seeing what she did now, Courtney got even more nervous now, "Oh, no." The Princess said.

"Yeah, oh no is right." Gwen said in angry and got up from her chair, making Courtney get up in anxious too.

"Gwen, wait, I can," Courtney started to beg, but Gwen cut her off.

"No, I don't want to wait!" Gwen said furiously, "now I know why you made that chart! You never did care about you! You actually did wanted to come back to win again, not make amends with me!" As she started to shout at her, Gwen walks up towards Courtney, causing Courtney to back up a bit in fright. This caused the attention of everyone that was around them.

"I saved you from a ferocious deer, what do you pay me back? Secretly wanted me to get eaten by it! I'd saved you from almost falling out of the boat, what do I get instead? You making that chart with me drawn with devil horns!" Gwen shouted at her in vengeance, causing everyone's attention to increase. "And come to think of it," Gwen added in her angry statement, "I actually didn't miss you at all. I knew from the beginning since this show, I wasn't going to trust you." After see finished her paragraph, this caused not only Courtney to gasp in shock, but also Scott, Bridgette, and even everyone else. However, Duncan just smiled evilly, knowing that their friendship was broken up for the third time; he can now get Gwen's attention once more without having her to mention Courtney.

"In fact, how about you," Gwen said like venom snake and grabbed the tea pitcher from the table, and lifted up from the table into the air, causing Courtney to beg Gwen not make her do what she about to do.

"Gwen, please don't!" Courtney started to beg in agony and fright.

"Get this makeup off you because it makes you fake!" Gwen spitted in rage and splashed the tea so hard on Courtney's face, that it made her scream in agony again and all of her makeup began to run, get messy, and it now looked ruined all over her face. The tea even got on Courtney's dress and hair, making them all wet and her all damped. Her tiara was also dangling on the side of her head like how her earrings were. So now she was completely ruined and a mess, but also embarrassed, hurt, and inside, heartbroken. Gwen then dropped the pitcher and looked at her in disgust, while Courtney looked at her with teary eyes.

"G-Gwen," Courtney started to say in a shaky voice. Gwen just shook her head. "You deserved it, just like everything bad that happened to you on this show." Listening to her words float to her like a balloon floating in the sky, Courtney just grabbed her dress's hem, ran as fast she can get back to her trailer, while everyone, but Duncan was looking at her with shock. While she was running back, Bridgette quickly followed her in desperate help.

"Courtney, wait!" Bridgette shouted, but Courtney shouted back in hurt and angry. "Just leave me alone!" Bridgette immediately stopped and looked down at the ground in complete disappointment. "So close." She told herself. Courtney quickly ran in hurt until she reached to her trailer room. In a hurry, she climbed into her room, shut the door, locked it and in heartbreak and regret, she ran over to her mirror, and knocked it over so hard, that it made a big crack on the left side. The mirror was now destroyed like her face, dress, and hair and her heart. Lastly, Courtney flew herself down in the emotions she was feeling, mainly regret and loneliness and began to cry in sobs again.

"No," the CIT cried, "I'd lost her. For the third time." She sobbed. "She will never be my friend again if I apologize to her a third time!" Courtney sobbed and sobbed to herself, whether or not the people from outside heard her or not.

"I'm lonely, upset, scared, and sad. Happiness doesn't exist." The CIT cried to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy Moly was that long! D8 I'm so sorry Courtney for hurting you like this, but it's part of the story! ;n; I know, I apologize for making this incredibly long. I'd wanted to add a lot of stuff in it to have you guys see the foreshadowing, in which you could probably guessed, was referring to Apple, Raven, Maddie, and Briar and their icons: The apple, the raven's feather/the raven itself, the teacup/plate, and the rose. Plus, yeah I know some of the characters' cameos, even Duncan's sucked. I wanted him, along with Scott in this chapter because they're both going to play very, important roles in here, which you guys will see later on. Therefore, that's also foreshadowing. ;)**

**And I apologize for making this sound like it was rushed. It really was, I hope to edit it soon or at least very soon, especially on Duncan's cameo because it didn't play out well.**

**Oh and guess who's gonna make an appearance in the next chapter? That's right, Raven and Maddie themselves! Woo, we're going to go to Ever After High next time! :D XD**

**Enjoy and please review!**


	3. The Mirror Gets Maddie's Attention

**Author's Note: OMG, I did it! I made it to the chapter where we're now going to see some of our favorite Ever After High characters: Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter! And I could have done it without you guys! Thank you all! 8D Also, you are correct if you are asking the question, "Will Raven and Maddie meet and help Courtney?" After all, Raven and Courtney are the main characters. ;) **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**BTW, if you guys see any grammar mistakes in not only this, but in my other stories, I'm sorry. I apologize for those mistakes because I am a fast typer when it comes to writing my stories,**

Chapter 3: The Mirror Gets Madeline Hatter's Attention

Courtney's crying went on for five through ten through fifteen minutes approximately, no one borrowed to go up to her trailer since this was how her behavior really was, but after what had happened tonight, _no one _even cared to go up to her. Gwen was angry at her, and Bridgette obeyed her request she had said earlier, and leaved her alone. Unfortunately, although Courtney was left alone in her room, sobbing her makeup-colored eyes out, little did she know that someone from a different world was about ready to hear her and even see her cry tonight. As the CITPrincess kept on weeping and sobbing, her mirror that was still on the ground, and that was still cracked on its left side, started to glow a light purple luminous light, which reveals that the mirror that had belonged to Courtney was secretly a magic mirror all along; and because it was magical, that would mean someone from a world filled with magic was about to discover her.

It was a bright, peaceful day in the world of Ever After High, the high school where the sons and daughters of famous fairy tales characters like Snow White, Cinderella, Goldilocks, and Red Riding Hood went to in order to follow their parents' footsteps, so their stories could be alive for the next generations. However, at this school, not everyone wanted to follow their destinies, and instead wanted to rewrite their own destinies. Therefore, the school got divided into two groups: The Royals, the ones who agree with destinies, ruled by Apple White, the daughter of Snow White, and The Rebels, the ones who seek a changed in their destinies, ruled by Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen, and Apple's future villain. However, though the Royals and the Rebels were rival groups, they didn't necessary hated each other; they just didn't see each other's views on destiny. Either way, that still didn't stop them from arguing about destiny.

Today on this bright day in Ever After High, one of the Rebels named Madeline Hatter, or Maddie as her friends called her, the daughter of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland was 'Getting Fairest' in her dorm room because today, she was going to have some tea with Raven in the Enchanted Forest, which was a forest that was just by the school. Maddie was Raven's best friend until the end because she was the only one who did not care who Raven was, as long as Raven was happy, she was happy. While the other Rebels cared about Raven too, Maddie was the first person to call when Raven needed her. As the Mad Hatter's daughter was getting fairest to meet her best friend in the forest, little did she also know that she was going to see something new and beyond fairest.

"Why hello, Earl Grey," Maddie greeted her pet dormouse, who was always in her hat, but this time was helping his owner get fairest for the day such as helping her put on her makeup.

"Today will be so wonderlandiful now will it?" The Mad Girl asked her dormouse, who nodded his little grey head in agreement. "And indeed it will," Maddie told him, "because," before she can continue, her roommate, Kitty Cheshire, the daughter of The Cheshire Cat, who was also Maddie's friend since they were both from Wonderland, finished her explanation, but in a grumpy voice.

"Because you're going to go see Raven in the Enchanted Forest," Kitty, who was still in her bed, half-asleep concluded in her roommate's sentence. "Now, you know what else would be wonderlandiful?" Kitty continued, "Me getting sleep, while you do your makeup quietly!"

"Sorry Kitty," Maddie apologized to her wonderland friend, "But yeah, I am excited to see Raven." She smiled, and Earl Grey put some powder on her face. Kitty just rolled her eyes, and responded annoyed, "I'm aware, after all, you're her best friend until the end, now let me get some sleep!" The Female Cheshire Cat snapped and went back to sleep. Maddie just shrugged and went back to getting fairest.

"Oh, don't worry about Kitty, Earl;" The Mad Hatter's daughter said to her mouse, "you know how she usually is." The girl and mouse went back to their work, but while they were in the progress of their work, Maddie suddenly heard a cry, but it was the cry of sadness, unhappiness, melancholy, whatever feeling that was the opposite of happiness; and she knew that it was not anyone from the school, so that could only mean one thing.

"Did you heat that Earl Grey?" asked Maddie in surprised. Earl Grey squeaked back. "Yeah, it sounded like a cry of sadness, but where is it coming from?" The Mad Girl was so confused, she kept hearing a cry, but she was aware that the cry was not from anyone at the school! Therefore, who could the crying be, and where was it coming from? Suddenly, Maddie saw her mirror glowing turquoise, making her shocked, surprised, confused, and curious all at the same time. She knew she had wonderland's mad powers, and she had visions about the future, but this news was shocking to her! The mirror kept glowing until its glass was replaced with an image of a girl who was wearing a purple Princess dress, and had messy brown hair. She also had makeup that was covering and even looked horribly ruined on her face, but this was do to the tears she was crying, and she even had a tiara that was colored crystal blue, and was dangling on the side of her messy hair. The same with her earrings, but they were the only things that were fine. Once she finally found where the sound of the crying came from, Maddie couldn't move. She was in a stare of awe when she saw the mirror's image.

"Oh my Hatter," Maddie shrieked, "do you see that girl Earl Grey?" Earl Grey nodded.

"So that's where the crying was coming from!" The Hatter girl still shrieked, "But that girl is not from our school. Could she be from a different world?" She thought. Maddie and her pet mouse looked at the girl again, she was still weeping, but started to dry her eyes, so she was recovering from her sadness now. The more Maddie stared at the image of the girl, the more curious she got. In addition, she felt more curious than Alice did in her story. A moment later, the mirror that glowed a turquoise light earlier, was now starting to make its glass move, meaning that the girl's image was moving.

"Could the girl in the mirror have a magic mirror of her own?" Maddie asked her mouse in more confusion, the mouse just shrugged in reply. "Hm," the female Mad Hatter thought to herself. As she saw the mirror's glass move like a lake in a summer day, Maddie lifted up her right hand, and slowly put it through her mirror, but then she felt a sharp cut, and quickly pulled her hand out in pain.

"Ouch!" yelped the girl with madness; she then checked her hand to see if she was okay, and in surprise, she was; however she felt the pain she had received, and started to treat it.

"It must be a broken mirror," Maddie explained to Earl Grey, "I felt a sharp pain." She concluded, but suddenly, she heard her sentence repeat in her head. "Broken mirror?" She heard in her mind. "Broken mirror." She heard it again, but with more surprise.

"This could only mean one thing," Maddie thought to herself, "Raven."

A half an hour later, Maddie was now wearing her usual colorful dress with her white tights that had light blue dots on it, white high heels which had heels that resembled tea cups, her teal gloves with white dots, and as the cherry on top: a purple hat that looked like a tea cup. After she got dressed, Maddie quickly sprinted just like how the White Rabbit who was always late, to the Enchanted Forest in order to tell Raven what she had just witnessed in her room.

"Raven, Raven, Raven!" Maddie cried in desperation for her best friend. Maddie was running as fast as she could to get to her best friend. She was so desperate to find her because she had to tell her the news as she knew deep down that the mirror was telling her a message that Raven had to know now because if there was a cracked mirror, she knew it spelled Raven.

"Raven, Raven!" Maddie cried again as she finally reached the Enchanted Forest, and scaring all the forest's animals out of her way. Maddie kept crying until she finally saw Raven, who was sitting up a tea table for Maddie and herself, and helping her were a few ravens since she was the Evil Queen's daughter after all, and just like how Earl Grey was to Maddie, the ravens were Raven's loyal companions. Now that she found her best friend, Maddie felt relief.

"Raven, I'd finally found you!" happily cried Maddie, who ran to her best friend and hugged her. Raven chuckled, and hugged back in response.

"Of course you would fine me," Raven said with laughter, "I mean we're best friends forever after."

"I know," Maddie started a new sentence, "but there is something I gotta tell you, something big." Raven looked surprised once she heard her best friend.

"Really," The Evil Queen's daughter surprisingly said back, "What is it?"

Maddie began to tell her big news, "Well, when I was in my dorm, getting fairest to see you,"

"Yes," Raven said still surprised.

"My mirror,"

"Go on,"

"Started to,"

"Started to what,"

"Glow a turquoise-colored light,"

"Is that so?"

"But then,"

"Then what, what Maddie?" Knowing that her best friend's eager was getting huge like Jack's beanstalk, The Evil Queen's best friend took a deep breath , and told her the news, but do to her mad powers and how awe she was about the mirror, the words that came out of Maddie were:

"There, girl, crying, broken mirror, looked sad!" The best friend of Raven spilled out in madness and awe at the same time. Raven's surprise emotion went to a confuse one.

"What?" said Raven in confusion and even had a confused look on her face.

"You didn't hear me?" Maddie asked a bit shocked.

"I, uh, I did," Raven responded, but felt a little awkward when she was trying to think of a good response. Staring at her friend, and knowing what she was trying to say, Maddie felt a little disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Raven," Maddie replied in disappointment. "I was speaking mad again, was I?" Raven nodded, making Maddie sigh.

"But," Raven started to explain, "I did get what you meant." The Rebel Queen winked.

"You did, oh yay!" cheered the rebel's best friend and picked her up to hug her.

"Yes," chuckled Raven, "I may not be good at riddlish or pretty much mad babbling in general," she paused, "but I'm pretty sure you meant to say you saw a girl crying in your mirror, and since it was also moving, you reached your hand in it, but pulled it back out because it was broken on the other side."

"Yes, you got it!" The Mad Girl clapped. Raven continued, "So what else is special about this mirror?"

"And the girl," Maddie added in, "don't forget about the girl."

"Right," Raven nodded, "And the girl. What is important about the mirror _and _the girl?"

"You really want to know?" The daughter of The Mad Hatter asked with a wink.

"Yes Maddie, I do." Her best friend answered with an annoyed accent.

"Okay, okay sorry." Maddie apologized, "anyways, after I saw my mirror with the girl crying," She went on with her news, "and when I'd reached my hand to make it go through, I felt a crack." Raven's best friend paused for a moment. "And once I felt that crack," Maddie started again, and pointed to Raven, "I knew my mirror was telling me something, and that something involved you." The Mad Hatter's offspring finally finished what she had witnessed.

"You think so?" Raven gasped.

"I don't think, I know." Maddie corrected her best friend.

"Well, what about the girl?" Raven once again asked. When she asked again, Maddie started to think harder to come up with a good answer with a good explanation. However, she was unaware that her thinking would eventually get the mirror girl from the different world's attention.

Back with Courtney, she finally got herself up from the floor, but was still crying a bit. Her eyes were blinded now because of her tears, her face was covered in various make up, her hair was tangled and had knots in it, and her tiara was even caught in a knot from her hair. She didn't care if she was a mess now, all she wanted to do was be alone, and not think of anything, but loneliness, sadness, and all the faults she had done since the beginning of Total Drama.

"I don't care if Gwen, Duncan, Scott, or if everyone hates me now," Courtney cried to herself, "I just wanna apologize for all of my mistakes and faults." She wiped her eyes and some makeup off of her. "But they'll probably never forgive me." As she began to recover herself, The Princess found herself once again crying herself another river. Suddenly, as she started to cry once more, she heard a voice that made her jumped in fright and confusion.

"I'm unsure about the girl," the voice said.

"Who said that?" Courtney asked the voice. Then another voice spoke up.

"What do you mean you're unsure?" The other voice talked. Courtney then got really feisty now.

"Speak up, I'm not afraid to fight you!" demanded the CIT as she got her feet up and held up her fists. Once she was on both of her feet, Courtney saw that her mirror was now standing vertically again. Its crack was still there, but it was slowly starting to disappear. The mirror was also still lighting its light purple light as well. This now caused Courtney to feel more confused than ever.

"My mirror," Courtney gasped, "It's, it's glowing, and it's up again!" gasped the Princess once more. Although she felt shocked and confused, this did not stop Courtney from going up to the mirror because both the emotions she was feeling right now were getting the best of her. In addition, the only good thing was that the more she got up to her mirror, the more she could hear where the two voices were coming from.

"I mean I'm really unsure about the girl." One of the voices argued.

"How could you say that?" The other voice responded in angry, hearing this line, Courtney now felt even more confusion, but also fright because she was now wondering if the mirror was telling something that had to do when she was crying earlier.

"Is this mirror telling me something?" The Princess asked herself since her confusion was getting the best of her now. In fact, now that she was fully filled with confusion, Courtney gently lifted up her left arm, pushed it far in order for it to reach the mirror, and without hurting herself because the crack was still there, Courtney put her hand to the mirror, and surprisingly, it went through the glass! Feeling even more confusion and a little more surprised, Courtney pulled her hand out as fast as she could and grabbed it by the wrist. The CIT was now in complete shock.

"My mirror, it's not only magical and alive," The Princess said in complete horror, "but it probably connects to a different world!" Courtney explained to herself. "Maybe that's where those voices are coming from!" thought the CIT. As she mentioned the voices, the CITPrincess once again heard them from her mirror.

"I'm sorry Raven but," The first voice started to apologize, but the second voice cut the person who was speaking off.

"But why," complained the second voice, who's name was revealed. "You said that you saw a girl crying through your mirror, and it had to involve me, if that's possible!"

Courtney kept on hearing the mirror's voices and the one sentence that got her to be shocked the most was when they mentioned a girl crying through her mirror, which was spoken by the second voice.

"A girl crying through a mirror, they must be referring to me!" Courtney heaved in a hysteria voice. Before she began to do anything else, Courtney looked to see if all of her windows were closed and if her door was still locked. She doubled checked, and then she took a deep breath.

"This could be a dream, this could be reality, and I'm going insane," spoke the CIT, "but I'm more curious than Alice." So as Courtney began to approach her mirror that, or at least she thought that could be magical or not, she closed her eyes tight, walked closely to her mirror, and eventually she fell out through it before she could have taken her second step. The only last thing she left behind was a scream of panic.

After the CIT disappeared through her mirror, it stopped lighting its light purple glow, it stopped moving, and it once again fell back to the ground, only leaving behind its crack, but it cracked once more. The crack now began to shatter even more.

**Author's Note: Woo! That was fun to write! :D But my hand started to hurt when I was writing it in my notebook before I'd typed it! D: **

**Either way, I had so much fun making this and I hope you had fun reading it! 8D Oh, and the mirror is going to be an important object throughout the story. ;) **

**Enjoy and please review~!**

**Oh and I wanna leave a little P.S. During the last scene in the story where Courtney is hearing Maddie's and Raven's voices and when she was accusing herself of being insane, I just wanna point that I was not trying to offend anyone who is sensitive towards jokes about mental disorders. I hate it when people joke about mental disorders and problem as well, but that was the only thing I thought of when I was trying to put down a quote for Courtney. :/ Again, I hate mental disorders jokes too, but it was the first thing that came to my head, couldn't think of a better quote, and I apologize to anyone if that scene was offensive. **

**If you have any ideas on how to help me edit the scene to not make it sound offensive, please tell me and I'll fix it immediately. I don't wanna offend anyone. **


End file.
